ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Slender Man (2019 film)
'''Slender Man '''is the main antagonist of the 2019 horror film, Slender Woods and it's sequels, which is based on the popular video game series, and the popular urban legend. He was once a normal man, but after having his face cut off and eaten, he became a very powerful demonic creatur, that haunts Slender Woods. He was voiced by Roger L. Jackson. History Not much is known about Slender Man's history, but that he was the former chairman of Slenderatown. It is also known that he got killed by cannibals, by cutting his face off. Ever since then, he has been haunting Slender Woods. Slender Woods Slender Man was first mentioned in the film by Eric as he was telling the story of Slender Man. At the middle of the night, Tom (who is the main protagonist of the film) starts to hear strange noises, while Eric also hears the noise. A few minutes later, he appears right behind them and chases them into a old cabin. After they come out, he chases them back to area where Jack and Louis are, and starts shaking the tent just to frighten them. He then goes to Louis' tent and kidnaps her, dragging her with his tentical to a old lodge. He leaves her tied up in the kitchen, and then leaves her. The next morning, when Tom and his friends were leaving the woods, he got a message from one saying, "See you next time, Thomas...", the film then ends with Slender Man jumpscaring the audience. Sequel Slender Man knew that if Tom reported him to the police, they would be after him. So he broke the tape, and replaced it with the 1994 comedy film, The Mask. He first appears in the film in Tom's closet. As soon as Tom opens the closet door, Slender Man jumps out and attacks him. Slender Man breaks Tom's mirror, grabs a piece of it, and slits Tom's arm. Tom then throws his flash light at Slender Man, knocking him back into the closet. When Tom gets up to finish Slender Man off, he was gone, and he left a letter for him. He later appears in the hospital, he locks a doctor up in room, then he he comes out of the mirror, throws her around, rips her arm off, and then kills her by stabbing her with a piece of the mirror that he got out of, and slitting her neck with it. He later appears in the police department, possessing one of the police officers, and kills a lot of the vessel's allies. Of camera, he returns to Slender Woods, and kills a wolf. He is later shown at the pond with the dogs dead body. He decides to tear it's head off, and then puts it on a stick. Jack (the tritagonist of the film, and it's prequel) takes a picture of him, but the flash is on, and he sees it. Slender Man chased them, expecting to have them be his next victims, until Tom hits him with the car, injuring Slender Man real badly. He then texts Tom again that he will get him one day, and then he jumpscares the audience again, ending the film. Threequel Slender Man will reappear in the third installment of the series as once again, the main antagonist. This time, he is after Jack. Trivia * Unlike the original version of Slender Man, he wasn't always a demon * He starts killing people in sequel instead of the first one * This version of Slender Man is insane, while the original isn't Category:Slender Woods (2019) Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters